


Everybody knows the good guys lost...

by EWM



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Whump, Being Burned, Blood and Gore, Blood and broken bones, Dark Ending, Episode: s05e10 Diamond + Quake + Carbon + Comms + Tower, Gen, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), MacGyver 5x10, MacGyver Season 5, Murdoc being horribly cruel to Mac, Whump, alternative ending, being blinded, so much whump, this is so horrible, very dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWM/pseuds/EWM
Summary: Okay this is my dark alternate ending for the latest episode of MacGyver (Diamond + Quake + Carbon + Comms + Tower)Murdoc is a monster :)
Relationships: Angus MacGyver & Murdoc (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	Everybody knows the good guys lost...

Murdoc moved the handmade blowtorch closer to Mac’s face, he tried to get up and fight, but Murdoc had him pinned on the pipe. Mac scrunched up his eyes and turned his head away from the scorching blue flame. But it was too late. The heat hit his skin and he screamed, the burning, the agony was like nothing he had ever felt before. He jerked away, desperate to get away from the pain, but Murdoc kept his grip on his arm. He moved the torch across Mac’s skin, the bridge of his nose and back again. Mac's sight didn't disappear immediately. It got erased by a serious of bizarre colours across his vision; yellow, red and orange and white, all consuming torturous white, then there was blackness and Murdoc's taunting him. Mac roared, he flung his one free arm out to try and push Murdoc away. But Murdoc simply moved closer and shifted his weight, so his other arm was under Murdoc’s elbow.

“I did always think your eyes were your most distinctive feature Angus. I’m also sad to get rid of them, but needs must after all.”

On the side lines Desi and Riley clawed and pulled at their restraints. General Ma smacked Riley so hard that she passed out on the floor and kicked Desi in the ribs until she was spitting blood. All the while the members of Codex from across the world watched in awe of Ma and of Murdoc particularly. After a few seconds, ten maximum Murdoc got up still holding the torch smiling. He let Mac drop to the floor with a crack, he groaned and tried to move his hands up to his face, but stopped mid-way through.

“Very sensible Angus, that’s going to sting for a while.”

Ma, gestured for Murdoc to get out of the way so he could shot Mac and finish the job. This was not what had been agreed. They had both decided that Murdoc would kill MacGyver, he had insisted upon it. Murdoc paused while he looked at the mad general, he realised that he really had no interest in Codex and their machinations. Hooking up with Ma had been incredibly fun, but now he was finished. The politics were small fry, he decided that he was going to keep ‘Angus’ around for a little bit longer. So rather than stepping aside, Murdoc pulled out a pistol and shot Ma in the stomach and the chest for good measure.

“To all of you Codex fans watching out there. General Ma, was…well whatever he was. He’s not going to be your leader now.”

He shot out the drone. It landed with a crunch on the floor. Desi stared at Murdoc in disbelief. He walked over to her

“Well Desiree, this has been fun. But I’m going to have to take my leave of you now.”

He cracked Desi over the head with his gun, then he wiped the blood away from his mouth. He let out a relaxed and self satisfied sigh

“I swear to God Murdoc, we are going to hunt you down. There is no place you will be able to hide. No where you can run.”

“Oh Matilda, you are so charming when you threaten me. I do really enjoy listening to it.”

“Matty is right Murdoc. I will hunt you down and kill you myself.”

“Oooh threats from the British guy as well. It just keeps getting better and better.”

Murdoc moved back towards Mac, now on his side. Remarkably Mac was still moving around, trying to crawl and bring himself into a sitting position of some kind.

“No, no, that wouldn’t do Angus.”

He pulled out his gun and smashed over Mac’s head, he fell forward and hit his head for a second time on the floor. A very appealing pool of blood was now coming from a head wound and from his eyes.

“Matty, Russ and dear Bozer. It really has been an absolutely marvellous day. But now I’m going to have to leave. I shall be seeing you all soon.”

Murdoc chuckled to himself, he ditched the headset on the floor and smoothed down his black hair and walked away from the debris he’d left behind.

“Mac, Desi, Riley! Can you guys hear me? Can anyone hear me????” Bozer shouted over the coms.

**Author's Note:**

> Not looking for any hate removing Boze as the hero (I think Boze was one of the great things about the episode!)
> 
> I guess I was curious how it would have played out if, Boze hadn't been the hero of the day and Murdoc remains an absolute favourite villain of mine and for me personally, I felt in this episode ultimately he was a little bit wasted and ... (not looking for any hate here either) and it was a bit too easy to defeat him. For me the story would have been more fun if it was extended over two parts. But that's just my two cents.
> 
> Also whump for the win too :) 
> 
> So this my twisted ending, let me know what you guys think


End file.
